food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Miso Soup/@comment-36653031-20181011225315/@comment-36653031-20181014021224
3.Naive trust In the jungle, I and Tempura squatted like a thief on both sides of the mountain road, waiting nervously for something. After a very short time, a cute girl with a beautiful figure appeared in our field of vision. "Oh ho ho! It's a lovely girl." Excited me madly shook the tempura's shoulder. "Ha! Yes, yeah!" "So what kind of conversation starting method is appropriate?" While following the girl, I rub my chin and keep talking to myself. "Huh?" looks like he is hearing my doubts, Tempura turned the head and stared at me. "Are you entangled in something?" "Ah, I’m just thinking about a proper way to talk with her." I replied subconsciously. "Heh! That’s simple" Tempura's reaction was so quick and unexpected. Before I even said anything, he rushed out like an arrow. "watch this!" "Pretty lady in front of me! Please stop your movement!" On the mountain road, the idiot pulled open the clothes on his chest, revealing strong muscles and greeted the girl who was obviously shocked. "I want to have some in-dept talk with you." "...My Goodness." Covering my eyes, I really can't bear to look at the next scene. "Iya! Gangster!" Sure enough, the clear sound of the palm slap echoed in the mountains and forests for a long time. "Why is this happening?" Tempura squatted at my side. He has the trace of the red palm on the right side of the face. Use the hand to support the chin and thinking. "Why, you ask?" I fell into meditation state when I looked at him. "Is it not the best way to express a person's sincere heart?" The fool said while scratching his head. "I think it's the best way to express that you will do a rogue action." I replied. “Is it because my muscles are too dazzling?” The idiot didn't seem to listen to me at all. "...I think it’s the opposite." I now working very hard to direct the conversation to normal logic. "Exactly the opposite? Oh, oh! Are you saying that her muscles are more dazzling?" The tempura seems to think that he now understanding something. "Yes! That’s the reason!" ... How do I feel like there is something subtly wrong? "In this case, then I will use a more low-key approach!" "No, no, no! It’s better for you to wait a little bit more." I always felt that this guy didn't understand what I meant, so I hurriedly pulled him. "Don't mess this up!" "Huh!?" Tempura raised his eyebrow. "So, do you have any idea?" “Ummmmmmmm….” I speechless for a while. "Yes, I’ll go now." Without chance for explanation, Tempura once again rushed out, and quickly charge to the girl who was obviously nervous. "Beautiful lady! I have no intention to offend you. I just want to convey the sincerest heart and then explore the true meaning of muscles with you!" On the mountain road, the clear loud voice from Tempura was echoed again. Oh, there is also the sound of the palm slap following from it... Truly, this stupid is uncurable.